


非典型犯罪

by BaiSheng



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaiSheng/pseuds/BaiSheng





	非典型犯罪

※OOC！！！  
※如果所有罪犯零散犯罪，原子女和强尼快客到最后并没有在一起的想象。  
※有年龄操作，反正强尼快客（19）小过权戒者（23）。  
※单身狗强尼快客x失去理智的权戒者，绿红。  
※绿红pwp，无感情交流。  
  
鲜血。流动的，干涸的，都是令人感到愉悦且至高无上的色彩。  
  
强尼快客一直觉得能够被这鲜明色彩点缀的人事物应该感到荣幸，他觉得这是最棒的颜色，于是在选择犯罪的路上，他穿上了红色的制服。  
  
以红色造出红色，喧闹为欢呼，恐惧为掌声，这一直以来都是他最爱的表演，为世界端上的一道美食——血、泪与惧怕，这是对他的艺术最高的赞赏。  
  
真棒。强尼快客漫不经心地舔了舔溅到唇边的血色，缓缓勾起了狰狞且无情的笑容，他的笑意自然地深嵌在每一处，为了眼前正发生的悲剧与惨剧而真心实意地高兴着。  
  
看啊，我把这一切厄运带给了他们，我就是神——掌握他们命运的神。  
  
不论是烧杀抢掠还是逃脱追捕，他总是最好的——现在甚至不会有人能追得上他的速度。  
  
连他的身影都看不清，又何谈抓到他呢？  
  
干净利落地结束了面前被折磨多时的人的性命，强尼快客甩了甩沾满血迹的手，满心只剩下一个想法。他状似悲悯地合上满布遗憾的蓝眸，好似十分同情地微微弯身，嘴角的笑意却泄露了他的异样之处。  
  
为什么不能再坚强一点呢，这样我就能听见更多、更多的……  
  
……  
  
强尼快客发誓，他原本没有打算走到这么一条路上看一个莫名其妙的胆小鬼被踩在泥地里的。黏糊又委屈地向着其他人求饶，祈求着从中解脱的可怜人。  
  
噢，他一定以为这样其他人就会放过他，然而呢？其他人对此不屑一顾，该挨的拳脚还不是照样落下了。蠢货，有本事就站起来把受到的痛苦还给他们呀，也给他们带来痛苦，更甚的，恐惧、憎恨或是别的什么呀。  
  
不懂得反抗的可怜虫可真是让人扫兴。强尼快客最后看了一眼就打算离去，却正好看见了一道绿光亮起。噢——那个懦夫变身了！强尼快客停下了脚步，饶有兴趣地躲在暗处注视着，看着这个变得绿油油的家伙手刃了仇人，看着他痛哭着懊悔，兴奋地舔了舔唇。  
  
有趣。超能力，又是超能力——无论是自己的还是前女友的，又或者是自己眼前的这个扮猪吃老虎的懦弱家伙，所得到的能力到底是什么原理呢？  
  
强尼快客觉得自己就像那些遇到过的人们一样找到了目标，然而那些人，或许都已是死人了呢。  
  
……  
  
强尼快客跟踪了那个家伙好几天。他还派遣了几个人去收集资料，以便增加未来计划的成功率。  
  
这个家伙确确实实是个胆小又软弱的懦夫，面对欺压不敢反抗，只懂得默默哭泣哀求。不知从哪日起，他得到了堪称神奇的戒指，成为了受人惧怕的权戒者。那戒指据闻是地球起源的“权戒”，副作用极大，具体看看那个动不动就求饶的家伙就好了。  
  
强尼快客暗自庆幸自己当时没有去抢戒指的冲动，只要想象自己也会变成那个样子，乔纳森就一阵恶寒——  
  
那个样子，连鲜血的芬芳都无法再接受吧？只是单纯想想都觉得十分难过，噢——真同情这个软蛋。  
  
强尼快客百无聊赖地打了个哈欠，看了眼倚在清洁工具旁偷懒的小清洁工。他的心里盘算着什么，漫不经心地揉去了眼角的生理泪水，随手提起被放置到一旁的头盔戴上。  
  
早点做些什么好了，不然再等的话就没有耐心了呢——  
  
……  
  
哈罗德觉得很害怕。自从那天权戒附身时沾上了血腥之后，遇上的一切都让他恐惧不已。尸体，尖叫，会说话的恶毒戒指，还有……戒指说的，一直在跟踪自己的人。  
  
“去把他揪出来啊。做出这种事情的孩子就得接受惩罚，他做错了，不是吗？”权戒的话犹如毒蛇嘶嘶地传入哈罗德的脑海里。通过权戒阴柔的声音，哈罗德蓦地想起了那天，一地的残肢与鲜血淋漓，他按着自己的脑袋，泪水浮出眼眶，“不……不要。”  
  
“啧！你这个懦夫，被人踩在泥里就那么舒服吗？”权戒语气一转，气急败坏地指责哈罗德，忽的权戒又轻声开口，“这次我们不杀人——只是，给不听话的孩子一点教训而已。”  
  
“……一点教训？”哈罗德喃喃，紧抓着自己头发的手松了松，声音颤抖，“只是一点教训？”  
  
“是的，但是首先——我们得先抓住他，抓住这个拥有神速的小孩。”  
  
……  
  
强尼快客清醒了。他睁开双眼，发现眼前被蒙了一块黑布，能感受到自己衣着完好，只是头盔被摘下了，不知道被丢到哪个角落去了。  
  
此时此刻，他被绑在一张单人床上，只要稍微动一动就会发出咯吱咯吱的声音。那绳子不知道是什么材质，竟然连神速力都无法穿透而过。  
  
啧。被暗算了。赌气般地把身子陷入柔软的被子里，唯一的遗憾便是身下的床太硬，怎么睡都不太舒服，于是扭了扭身子打算找个更舒服的姿势，也看看有没有什么办法可以挣脱绳索或者那块蒙眼布。  
  
似乎是床板的声音把人引来了，有人打开了门，强尼快客有些不安又焦躁地开口，“喂，你不知道我是谁吗！居然绑架我，你是不要命了吗！”  
  
床上的极速者被蒙上了漂亮的双眼，权戒具象化成的绳索紧捆起他的双手，而他的脚却没被束缚起，只能漫无目的地动弹，时不时扭头试图透过声音判断出什么。  
  
“蠢货，你可别说话——要让这孩子有他正在被惩罚的自觉性。”权戒轻柔警告哈罗德。哈罗德咽了咽口水，床上的人看起来其实十分帅气，金色的头发更为不知所措的他增添了纯粹感，真的要这么做吗？哈罗德犹豫了。  
  
“别被他的外表骗了——这孩子穷凶极恶，几乎什么事都干过呢。你想想，如果不是这次抓到了他，他会对你，做什么呢？”权戒的声音趋于不耐了，哈罗德瑟缩了下，应着权戒的话开始想象，“他会把你抓起来研究切片。据我所知，他对超能人很感兴趣哦。我们只是让他知道这么做是不对的而已。”  
  
是啊，不伤人命。哈罗德终于控制不住走上前，但站到床前的那一刻，他却不知该做些什么，权戒轻声且毫不犹豫地开口，“操他。”  
  
等等？操他？这样不太好吧？哈罗德顿住了手，而权戒见状便引诱般地开口，“这小孩说不定就喜欢这样的——招待呢？”  
  
也无需戒指多加引诱，哈罗德已经忍不住伸手按在了他的胸膛上。那大声囔囔的人莫名安静了一下，然后猛地开始挣扎起来，戒指啧一声，连带地把他的双腿也压制好，让他动弹不得。  
  
哈罗德伸手接过了权戒具象出的剪刀，缓缓剪开了红色的制服，这一剪下去，哈罗德突然发现好像有什么不一样了。  
  
就像是多年被关押的野兽冲破了牢笼，准备好开始肆虐了。  
  
……  
  
“哈呜……唔嗯……”伴随着水声啧啧，两根手指深入后穴，乔纳森颤抖着呜咽出声。过去十九年从未经历过这种事，最令人愤恨的是本应该感到耻辱的他竟在那陌生人的抚弄下勃起了，甚至被捅进后穴都没有因为疼痛而软下来，反而在那人的手指触碰到前列腺的那刻变得更硬了。  
  
虽然愤怒，但乔纳森自己知道，激发这怒火的不仅是耻辱感，更是被陌生人随意亵玩的恐惧感。乔纳森在这场性事开始之前曾出言不逊数回，那陌生人也不说话，只是在自己话音刚落时往自己的屁股狠狠打上一巴掌，直到自己痛到抽气时才状似心疼地亲了两下臀部。  
  
这导致乔纳森不愿再开口说话。在重重束缚之下，他只能咬牙承受手指的侵袭，强忍着快感想要找办法逃出去。他扭了扭被扣紧的手，不引人注目地摸索着周遭。  
  
“你看，我都说了，这真是不乖的小孩。”哈罗德听见权戒语气轻柔且愉悦地开口，随着小孩的手挣动着缠紧了他。哈罗德不甘示弱，又一根手指插入了甬道，同时另一只手也没闲着，摸上了少年的勃起处按住了尿道口。  
  
少年哼哼唧唧地好似无感，哈罗德不自觉挑了挑眉，手指在甬道早已进出容易，随着抽插着穴肉的噗嗤水声，在手指抽离的那一刻甚至能看见少年后穴分泌的粘液也一同被带离穴口。于是哈罗德漫不经心地又加了一根手指，仔细地寻找他屁股里能让他腿软的点。  
  
原本还能忍耐的快感蓦地拔高，乔纳森这次禁不住猛颤了一下，他咬紧了唇不想说话，期望那陌生人并没有发觉他的反应。  
  
找到了？被少年猛地颤动吓到了一下，哈罗德顿了顿才犹疑着猛戳了那个地方，细细抚摸起来，那是一块突起，少年在他的抚弄下颤抖起来，噫噫呜呜地粗喘着扭腰，“我错了……拜托……”  
  
过量了。乔纳森感觉自己就像是个容器，而快感就像水流，每个容器都有它的容纳极限，而这份快感——已经满到溢出来了。神速力把受到的快感延长翻倍，回馈给脑袋的一切让他止不住轻颤起来想要摆脱这样的快感，但他忘了即使使用神速力，那陌生人的手指仍按在他的敏感点上，他每一下震动都只会让手指不停地碰上他的敏感点罢了。  
  
“求求你……呜……求你……”他轻声啜泣着，摆脱不了的快感把他尚且年轻的脑袋搅成一团浆糊，他不敢再动弹了，只是身体的颤抖仍停不住，“呼……停下来……我错了……”  
  
“我就说他喜欢这样的招待——他刚刚不是自己动了？”戒指轻柔地开口嘲讽，哈罗德看着身下的小孩哭的乱七八糟，连眼罩都被哭湿了，紧咬着艳红的唇开口求饶。他的双手被权戒紧紧压在头顶，双腿被扯得大开，身上的红色紧身服也被自己剪得乱七八糟，露出了部分胸膛，屁股和阴茎也露了出来，湿漉漉的屁股被哈罗德的手指捅开，前方也硬挺地很。哈罗德注视着他，顿时感觉到自己的阴茎更硬了。  
  
哈罗德把手指抽出，那孩子无力地瘫在那儿时不时抽动一下身体，看得出余韵仍在他的体内流窜着。哈罗德有些无措地看着身上穿的紧身制服，权戒顺应着他的欲望具象化出了一段拉链，哈罗德拉开了拉链，然后把弹出的硬挺对准那孩子湿得像会流水的穴口，一个狠心插了进去。  
  
那孩子尖叫一声，被哈罗德攥在手上的阴茎也软了下来。他开始奋力挣扎，哭泣着希望被解脱。哈罗德见状不由顿住了，他有些犯难，这是给少年的惩罚，可是这少年真的很抗拒的样子……怎么办？  
  
“什么怎么办？”戒指嗤笑一声，颐气指使地开口，“操他，操到他爽他就愿意继续了。”  
  
现下也只能那么干了……少年的后穴实在是十分紧致又温热，哈罗德的欲望深埋其中便不想那么轻易抽出。他试着动了动阴茎，却发现那孩子被他的动作一弄更是发出痛苦的喘息，他有些吓到，连忙打消了继续的想法，想把阴茎抽出来。  
  
发现他这个想法的权戒却在这时具象出了别的东西狠狠推了哈罗德一把，哈罗德不知道那是什么东西，但是这一推之下把他的滚烫深嵌入少年的后穴，而在哈罗德的注视下，少年脸颊通红着颤抖，哈罗德低头一看，发现少年的阴茎颤巍巍地又站了起来。  
  
这样也会觉得爽吗？除了按着尿道口的大拇指不动，哈罗德不仅忍不住摸了摸少年的茎身，只听少年的声音细小了许多，听得出来很努力才发出了声音，“不……不要摸……”  
  
哈罗德在床上一向很尊重床伴的意见，不论是自愿还是被迫地尊重，反正他挺尊重的，于是闻言他把手规规矩矩地拿走，没再堵住那孩子的尿道口。但作为交换，他附身亲了亲少年的胸膛，嘴上轻舔着少年的茱萸，身下却毫不犹豫地开始了侵略。  
  
“啊！啊呜！哈啊！”似乎总是被刺中准心的样子，那孩子露出了很色的表情，他克制不住揪紧了头顶的枕头，随着哈罗德的操弄发出细碎的尖叫，扭着腰似要逃离也似要追随地蠕动着后穴。  
  
蓦地哈罗德产生了一个想法，也是他深刻的疑问。  
  
真骚啊，这孩子不是第一次了吧……？  
  
“不是哦，他的第一次就被你开苞了呢。”戒指兴高采烈地说着，“高兴吗？他永远也不会忘记你了。”  
  
高兴啊……可是我不该那么高兴啊……  
  
哈罗德克制不住地重重操进少年的穴肉深处，重复着又深又重的狠厉，更克制不住轻吻少年的唇，与他唇齿交融。  
  
亲吻。那是来自陌生人的亲吻，自己本应该抗拒，更应该厌恶——但是乔纳森却控制不住沉溺在这深吻中，与这个不知名的变态胡乱地亲在一起。上颚被舌头舔舐过，而身下的活塞运动也每次都戳过敏感点，乔纳森忍不住颤抖起来，心里猛然感受到了恐惧。  
  
会坏掉的，会坏掉的！再被操下去，再被亲下去，就快要忘记如何去反抗、如何去挣扎了！在被亲吻的间隙，乔纳森发出了些微哀鸣，在这样的想法下脑袋一片空白。  
  
他射了。  
  
“啊呀。小孩子射了呢？”权戒玩味的声音唤醒了哈罗德的理智，哈罗德轻轻撤开唇让少年有喘息的空间。哈罗德的动作不停，在那孩子恍神的呜咽中看向了他的阴茎——那孩子把他的小腹和哈罗德的都射得一塌糊涂，哈罗德止不住轻笑一声，双手摸向小孩的臀部，抓着他的臀肉一阵揉捏，捧着他的屁股一顿狠操。  
  
那一晚把小孩操射了多少次呢？哈罗德不记得了，但哈罗德犹记得的是，那孩子躺在他一片狼藉的床上粗喘着，如天空般的蓝眸空洞着半睁，他的双腿仍旧被权戒压制着大张且颤抖不已，双手被权戒紧捆着依旧动弹不得。  
  
我才做了一次……哈罗德缓缓抽出了自己的阴茎，那小孩随着他的动作露出了惊惧又疲累的表情。  
  
而哈罗德最后轻吻了他的额头，那孩子轻颤着，慢慢进入了深沉的睡眠当中。  
  
“这孩子——他会上瘾的。”权戒为这件事做下了最后结论。  
  
【END】


End file.
